Nightmare
by FallingSnow7
Summary: Shin has a bad dream and seeks comfort from Himeno. For all you sick minded this is a motherly kind of fic. Enjoy!


Nightmare

Disclaimer I do not own Pretear.

It was above all a peaceful night in Leafenia, the air crisp, moon full. A mystic glow illuminated the slightly, swaying beads of grass. The water sparkled in the evening's radiance. The slight rustle of leaves was the only disturbance. A large flower near the lake shook violently. In it resided Shin.

Within the unique flower Shin thrashed helplessly from one side to the other. His small hands pushed the barrier of petals away, helplessly, trying as hard as he could to keep his attacker at bay. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Kicking, he mumbled incoherent sounds. Finally after a few minutes he awoke, heaving. Tears stung at his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to act like a big boy would, but the images from his dream came flooding back and he couldn't take it.

The petals drew back soundlessly. Shin emerged, shaking slightly. His small hands curled up to his chest. To his right he found Hajime and Mannen. He wanted to ask if he could sleep with them but he knew they'd berate him in the morning. All the grown ups were off sleeping were they pleased so he couldn't find them; much less ask them for anything.

Suddenly an idea struck him. 'I'll go to Himeno. Himeno would never get mad art me.' He smiled to himself. Quietly, Shin opened the Gate of Light to Himeno's room. He walked softly on the floor up to her bed. There she slept peacefully.

"Himeno?" he touched her hands with his frail ones.

"Himeno…" he pressed shaking her hand. Himeno stirred slightly opening one eye then the other.

Shin smiled. "Himeno."

"Shin, what are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream. Could I sleep with you tonight?" he asked softly, head downcast. Himeno smiled, lifting him up to lay him beside her. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, soothing him.

"Shin, what did you dream about?"

It was quiet for a while, Himeno was about to say something else but Shin decided to speak. "I dreamt that the Queen of disaster had killed off everyone in Leafenia. She came after you next and there was no way to stop her." He cried, now letting the tight build up in his chest loose. He rubbed at his eyes vigorously. Himeno pulled his hands away from his face, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"There, there. You know we already defeated the Queen of Darkness. You don't have to worry. I promise nothing of the sort will ever happen. I'll protect you and all the Leafe knights. I promise you." She brushed his tears away and pulled the covers over him, rapping her arm securely around his small body. "I'll never let any harm come to you guys because you all are my family." She kissed his chubby cheek, rubbing his head until he fell asleep.

In the morning, Mannen awoke and saw that Shin's flower was unoccupied. Looking around he expected to see Shin playing with TeePee, but was surprised to see only Hajime. He stumbled over to the sleeping boy, roughly shaking him away.

"Damn! What!" he screamed.

"Shin's missing. I can't find him anywhere!"

"Huh?" Hajime gave him a skeptical look, rubbing the back of his head and yawning.

"Shin. He's GONE!" Now fully awake from the outburst, Hajime got to his feet and looked around.

"Where did he go?" he asked dumbly.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you, would I? Man sometimes you are such a dummy."

"Who are you calling a dummy!"

"Never mind. Let's go and tell the others."

The news spread quickly. Hayate stood before Shins flower deep in thought. 'There's no sign of a struggle, not that he could put up much of a fight. I doubt he was kidnapped. Maybe…' he turned around, 'Maybe, he's with her.' With that he headed to Himeno's room through the Gate of Light, not bothering to inform the others.

Once he stepped out of the portal he was relieved to see Shin curled up next to Himeno. 'Thank goodness.' He'd never truly admit it out loud but he really worried for his friends. They were the closest people to a family he had. He stood there awhile longer watching them. Himeno looked like a happy mother holding Shin to her lovingly. Hayate couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips at the thought. He turned and walked back through the portal to inform the others of Shins whereabouts.

The End


End file.
